Never Again
by trishsbiggestfan
Summary: Based on the Nickelback song, never again. Trish Stratus is hiding a secret and it could kill her. Can Jeff and Amy save her before its too late? Trish, Jeff, Amy, OC, Etc


**Hellllllooooo there! How is everyone? Ok, so I was listening to "Never Again" by Nickelback the other day and thought meh, why the hell not? So I wrote a story about it. I think there is a killer meaning to the song anyway so I thought why not put everyone's favourite couple in the story! Lyrics of the song are in italics below just above the fic.So anyway, read on my followers! Hope you enjoy updates soon! And my other fics, "Linger" and "Our little miracle" will be updated soon. **

**Love Janine. Xoxox**

**Disc: I own nobody. "Never again" belongs to Nickelback and the wrestlers used in this fic belong to themselves and WWE.**

**Never Again**

_**Lyrics**_

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his fists  
She's just a woman   
Never again_

I hear a scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never again

Been there before, but not like this   
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever   
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Well never again  
Never again

Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
The Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin'  
Tough is this man   
Pulls the trigger fast as she can  
Never again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again

**Chapter 1-He's drunk again, time to fight.**

Amy Dumas laughed at her boyfriend, Matt Hardy as he tried his best to imitate their boss, owner of the World Wrestling Entertainment, Vince McMahon. It was Monday night, after RAW and everybody had decided to hit the hottest nightclub in LA.

Amy sighed, Trish still hadn't arrived, it was no fun without her. She was usually the first one there and the last one to leave. In fact, Amy recalled once having to physically drag the blonde beauty off the dance floor. But ever since Trish started dating Alex Carter, son of her parent's mutual friends, her behaviour had changed erratically. She had stopped going out as much, and when she did she was forever nervously glancing at her watch and leaving as soon as the hand struck 10pm.

Amy began thinking; it wasn't like Trish to do that. Her brow furrowed, 'he couldn't be hurting her could he?' She shook her head dismissing the thought, 'no, Trish would have left him for sure…unless she couldn't…unless she was too afraid.'

She began to worry. She looked up, immediately dismissing the thought as her eyes fell upon Trish Stratus.

She smiled at her, she seemed a little frazzled but not physically hurt as far as Amt could tell. Amy stood up greeting the Canadian with a hug, "where ya been, dude?"

Trish cleared her throat, 'Uhh, traffic was bad."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "yeahhh, hun the hotel is 2 blocks away, you walked here."

Trish shook her head, "No, I drove."

"Ok, 1: There is absolutely no parking…anywhere, and 2: we are 2 blocks away! How much traffic could there possibly be!"

Trish sighed, sitting down, massaging her now throbbing temples, 'damn Amy and her technicality.'

"Okay, I had a fight with Alex."

"Again?" asked Amy.

Trish nodded slowly, "He didn't want me to come, he says I go out too much."

'Too much! You hardly go out anymore!"

Trish let out an exasperated groan, "I know, Aimes, I know. Look, can we just get some drinks or something…please."

Amy sighed, reaching over, lightly placing a hand on her friends arm, "Sweetie, I want you to know you can tell me anything…you know that right?"

She nodded, never once making eye contact.

"If you're in trouble, I want you to tell me."

Trish looked up, her usually bright, vibrant eyes now so sad. She smiled sadly, "I know."

But she said nothing more. Nothing at all.

Amy sat there, staring pleadingly into her hazel eyes, subconsciously willing her to give her anything. But still she said nothing.

Amy nodded, "Okay, Babe. I'll go get some drinks."

Trish leaned back in her chair, slightly relieved she'd pulled it off yet again.

She jumped letting out a frightened scream, as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey, hey calm down darlin', it's just me."

Trish let out a slow, relieved breath as she looked into the warm, gentle eyes of Jeff Hardy. She smiled at him, "Sorry, sweetie. You scared me a little."

His eyes never leaving hers, the younger Hardy reached up, lightly brushing a strand of hair away from her face, a now visible worried crease adorning his forehead, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I-I'm fine.Really,"she said, trying desperately trying to convince him. He nodded, his features slightly softening.

Amy returned, handing a Watermelon Cruiser to Trish. She smiled, reaching up to take it. Amy froze, her eyes falling upon a seemingly fresh bruise on Trish's arm. She glanced at Jeff, who had obviously seen it too, his body was unusually tense.

Trish glanced up at them, "Uhh…yeah…I didn't tell you? I got it tonight…in my match." Her voice was quivering. Judging by the looks on their faces, Trish knew she hadn't convinced either of them. "Umm, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she said walking off rather hastily.

Jeff spun around to face Amy, "She's lying, Aimes."

Amy nodded, "I know, that looked like a hand print. That son of a bitch!"

Jeff paced back and forth, his emerald eyes flaring with anger, "I'll kill him."

Amy took a deep breath, whirling him around to face her, "Jeff, if this is really happening, we need to be there for her, don't lose your temper, it could make it worse."

He threw an arm up in the air, "Worse! How worse could it be?"

"Jeff, for all we know we could be jumping to conclusions," said Amy who was really trying to convince herself rather than Jeff.

"But what if we're not, what if he's hurting her?"

"Then we keep our eyes and ears open, and we do everything we can to stop it."

He stopped pacing, looking into her eyes, his face stern, "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Neither do I."

He nodded; he knew if anything happened to Trish, Amy would kill Alex before he could get the chance.

Trish made her way towards them, her eyes puffy, she had obviously been crying.

Amy turned, "Let's just take her mind off whatever she's going through."

He nodded, smiling over at Trish who returned the smile. Sure it wasn't as bright as it used to be, but it was something and that, he thought, was better than nothing.

1am

Trish walked hurriedly through the hotel lobby, frantically searching through her purse for her room key. She slipped the tiny, golden key into the lock as quietly as she could, but not before dropping it twice because of the uncontrollable shaking vibrating through her body. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she reluctantly turned the key and opened the door.

She stepped inside slowly, her eyes scanning the room, searching for him. Finding nothing, she released a slow breath.

"You're late," came a slightly creepy voice.

She inhaled a quick, sharp breath spinning around, locating him in the pitch black corner of the room. Her body was frozen stiff, her breathing patterns erratic. She cleared her throat, desperately trying to find her voice she so clearly needed at the time, "I…I lost track of time…"

He stood up and struck her across her face, knocking her down to the floor before she could react. She brought a shaky hand to her now throbbing face. Tears streamed down her swelling cheek. She winced, obviously anticipating the next forceful blow that was sure to come at any given moment. The beating was undoubtedly going to last into the early hours of the morning as it had so many times before. The putrid smell of scotch she had grown to loathe so much filled her nostrils.

Her insides screamed in agony for someone, anyone to help her. But still she said nothing, she took everything he dished out because if she didn't it would just be worse the next time.

**A/N: Well kiddie's, that's chapter 1…let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
